


Mill Valley Hill High School

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Chuck and Auggie are in love, F/M, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it’s kind of dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Most of these tags make this story sound a lot more dark then it actually is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Ramón is a amazing angel who I love and will die protecting, Ruth is nice but kind of mean, Sarah Is Amazing, She is an angel, The Bellows family are evil, Tommy’s Dad is horrible, but not extremely dark, minus Sarah, no one dies, the sheriff sucks!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: When Ramón moves to Mill Valley after his brother dies, he doesn’t expect much but he gets a lot more then he expected in the form of the school outcast.A know this summary isn’t great but the story is better.
Relationships: Auggie Hilderbrandt/Chuck Steinberg, Ramón Morales & Sarah Bellows, Ramón Morales/Stella Nicholls, Sarah Bellows & Stella Nicholls
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mill Valley Hill High School

The Bellows where infamous among Mill Valley residents, they were known as cruel people. They were also extremely wealthy and employed half the town. The Bellows had three children, the youngest Sarah was an outcast both at school and with her family. She was a loner at school, she only had one friend, her family hated her because she was different. Sarah Bellows helped out at the school paper writing scary stories. 

Stella Nicholls was also somewhat of an outcast, her mother had left her and her father when she was young and Stella blames herself. Unlike Sarah she had a good relationship with her father and she had two friends Chuck and Auggie they were both also outcast. Stella Nicholls had just started working at the school paper, she was paired up with Sarah to write scary stories.

Ramón Morales didn’t know any of this, as he’d just moved to Mill Valley but he was about to find all of this out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think.


End file.
